


The Place Where I Belong

by elizabethiopian



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Also some team friendship, Eventual Hotch/Prentiss, F/M, Unless something goes seriously awry, because I love the BAU family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethiopian/pseuds/elizabethiopian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 3 years away from the BAU Emily Prentiss returns to her family. Interpol have allowed her nine months secondment to the unit, after this Emily will have to choose: does she return to the team permanently or go back to London? The answer lies with one person: Aaron Hotchner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return of Emily Prentiss

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is my thoughts on what what might have happened (or more likely what I would have wanted to happen!) if Paget had been able to return to Criminal Minds for season 11. It will be multi-chapter but I'm writing as I go along so I can't promise regular updates. Also, this is my first story on here so be kind!

_'Where we love is home-home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts.'_ Oliver Wendell Holmes Sr.

* * *

 

‘I missed you,’ Emily said. She spoke to the whole team but her eyes were fixed on Hotch.

‘We missed you,’ came his reply.

The team had been surprised and more than a little pleased when their new Agent was revealed to be none other than Emily Prentiss. She had decided to return to the team for a limited time; Interpol had allowed her to be seconded to them for nine months, just until the BAU could find and train someone else. In all honesty she was overjoyed at returning to the team. She loved her work at Interpol but the people could never replace the team, her team. Although if she was being honest with herself there was one member of the team that she was looking forward to returning to more than the rest. And the team member in question was currently smiling at her; a smile she had very rarely seen. Her time in London had allowed her to ruminate on her feelings, and she had become quite sure that she really did love Aaron Hotchner. She had considered it before, during those long nights alone in Paris after Doyle. But the Hotch had met Beth and Emily had pushed those thoughts aside, convinced herself that it was just because she'd been lonely. She had to admit that it had contributed to her choice to leave the team, although it wasn’t the sole cause.

So she’d gone to London and met new people, dated new men, but she had found that she was always comparing them to Hotch, and none seemed to stand up to the test. She’d been back to see them all in D.C a few times and every time she saw him she just knew. And then J.J had called her for a catch up, and mentioned that Hotch and Beth had broken up, something about the long distance thing. Emily wasn't as happy as she thought she’d be, she didn’t want Hotch to be unhappy even if she was pleased that he was no longer with Beth. But something else worried her about J.J’s revelation; if he couldn’t do long distance with Beth then she couldn’t possibly imagine that he would be able to do it with her.

Then she gotten the phone call, it was from the new section chief of the BAU, asking if she’d be willing to come back to the team. She was initially sceptical, worried that her reasons for the leaving the team would resurface if she returned. Eventually they had settled that she should be seconded from Interpol for nine months. If, after 9 months had passed, she wanted to stay in D.C she could or if she didn’t, she could go back to Interpol. In her head Emily knew that this would hinge on Aaron Hotchner, and whether he felt about her as she did about him.

‘How long do we have you?’ Hotch asked.

‘Nine months,’ Emily replied.

‘Only nine months!’ Garcia exclaimed.

‘I’m afraid so, unless I can be convinced to stay,’ she said her eyes still firmly fixed on Hotch.

‘Well I’m sure that can be arranged,’ Garcia giggled, wrapping her arms around Emily.

Emily smiled and hugged Garcia back. She felt bad for only thinking of Hotch, of course the rest of the team would want her to remain with them. And who knew, maybe even without Hotch she might decide to stay, she had missed her BAU family while she’d been in London.

Emily hugged each member of the team until she turned to face Hotch, without thinking about it too much Emily wrapped her arms around him too. To her surprise, Hotch returned her hug, she blushed as she pulled away from him, dipping her head to try and hide it.

‘Let’s do dinner tonight,’ J.J suggested, breaking the moment (a moment which no one else in the team seemed to have noticed.) ‘We need to celebrate.’

They all agreed on a restaurant, they decided to meet there in an hour giving them all time to return home to change.

‘Hey, could someone maybe give me a ride to my place?’ Emily asked ‘I haven’t had chance to get a car yet and the metro will take forever.’

‘I’ll take you.’ Hotch cut in, before anyone else could open their mouths.

Emily’s mouth quirked a little as she replied.

‘Hotch, you don’t even know where I live, it could be miles out of your way!’

‘Well, is it?’ he asked, his dimples appearing, just a little.

‘No,’ Emily conceded ‘you’re probably the closest actually.’

‘Well then,’ he replied ‘I’ll just grab my stuff from my office and then we’ll head out.’

The team dispersed, telling each other they’d see them in an hour. Emily followed Hotch to his office and loitered in the door while he grabbed his briefcase and jacket. He walked towards her and they headed to the elevator together. As the doors opened and they stepped inside she felt Hotch’s hand on the small of her back, guiding her. Her lips quirked, she hadn’t exactly planned on Hotch being the one to take her home but it had definitely worked to her advantage.

‘What are you smiling at?’ Hotch asked her, looking puzzled.

‘Oh, nothing, I’m just glad be back that’s all,’ she answered shaking her head a little.

‘And we’re glad to have you.’

Before Emily could say anything else the elevator doors had open and Hotch had strode out.


	2. Dinner with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've taken so long to update this, as I said, I'm writing this as I go along and for some reason this chapter was really difficult to write. I think it had something to do with Hotch, I actually find him difficult to write in non-work settings (I've set myself a challenge with the next chapter!) but I hope I've managed to do him justice.

_'Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what.' -Unknown author_

 

Emily spent most of the time she’d designated for getting ready thinking about what Hotch had said as they left the BAU. Her Unit Chief was notoriously difficult to read but she was sure there was something in his tone of voice that had inferred that he _specifically_ , was glad to have her back.

Of course he is, Emily chastised herself, you’re an experienced profiler and you’ve been a member of the team before, he’s just pleased he won’t have to babysit you.

But she couldn’t help hoping that there was something else to it, after all, she and Hotch had grown close before she’d left the team.

After expressing this little bit of emotion in the elevator, Hotch had returned to his usual demeanour by the time they had gotten to the car. He and Emily had traded innocuous questions about work and family. This change in expression had left Emily wondering whether she’d done the right thing by returning to D.C. Perhaps she’d just read too much into Hotch’s behaviour, sure he’d been pleased to see her when she’d visited D.C previously, but then so had the rest of team.

Well, she had nine months to find out if she was as good a profiler as she hoped; if Hotch really did feel something more than friendship for her.

Emily checked her watch and realised that she’d been so lost in her thoughts that she’d left herself only ten minutes before her cab arrived. She quickly threw on the jeans and blouse she’d decided to wear, and added some extra eyeshadow and lipstick to her face. She’d barely finished applying her make up when she heard a horn sound: her cab had arrived. Emily rushed out of the house, grabbing her purse and pulling on her favourite boots as she went.

Jumping in the back of the cab, she gave the driver the address of the restaurant and sank back into the seat. She then finally broke into a smile, she was so happy to see the team again, to know that she didn’t have to leave in a few days. That had been the hardest thing about moving to London, not settling into a new job, or getting used to a new city, but leaving her team behind. They meant more to her, she suspected, than any other group of people ever had. But she really had needed to leave, the team were her family but the BAU just hadn’t felt like home anymore. She was hoping that now she’d had time away that she’d get that feeling back.

***

Emily thoroughly enjoyed having dinner with the team. They were her best friends and it was great to spend time with them without knowing she had to leave them again. Everyone kept reiterating how pleased they were to have her back; Garcia had been hugging her periodically throughout the night, as if she might disappear at any moment.

‘I can’t wait for my baby to finally meet his Aunt Emily!’ JJ gushed.

‘Yeah, you’ve got a lot of making up to do,’ Morgan joked, ‘I’m his favourite.’

‘Yeah right, no-one can beat his Auntie Pen, I just bought him his first teddy bear.’

‘That’s true,’ JJ teased ‘It’s huge, like twice the size of him.’

Garcia smiled at Morgan triumphantly.

‘You know at Michael’s age, babies generally imitate the facial expressions of people around him, so his smile is probably just a reflection of our own. It’d be almost impossible to tell if he preferred one of us to the other.’ Reid interjected.

‘Okay, but if we could tell, he’d definitely tell you it was me.’ Morgan replied.

Emily and JJ rolled their eyes at each other and laughed as Morgan, Garcia and Reid descended into an argument about baby development. This was what she had missed, somehow just visiting never felt the same.

Emily glanced over to Hotch, he was smiling at something Rossi had said. Oh god had Emily missed this! The sight of Hotch relaxed and smiling, it wasn’t something she got to see often and every time she did she stored it away, it had been times like this that had got her through Paris.

She was about to glance away, she didn’t want to be caught staring, but Hotch caught her eye.

‘You know Jack’s been missing his Miss Em’ly too,’ he said, with a smile.

‘Really?’ she asked.

‘Really. Jack’s barely stopped talking about your last visit, I think he’s under the impression you work for the Queen though.’ Hotch answered.

Emily laughed, she couldn’t deny that she was pleased that Jack remembered her; Jack Hotchner meant almost as much to her as his father. She was looking forward to spending more time, not only with him, but the other children of the BAU.

‘I’ll be sure to tell him all about Her Majesty when I see him.’ Emily teased.

‘Well, why don’t you come to the park with us tomorrow?’ Hotch suggested, ‘We have a day off and I promised Jack we’d go, he’d love to hear all about London.’

Emily was a little taken aback by Hotch’s offer, was he really asking her to spend time alone with him and Jack? Before she’d left for London, Emily had started to spend more time with Hotch, they’d been out for coffee or breakfast and a couple of times they’d took Jack out for ice cream. But the circumstances had been different back then; she was still reeling from the Doyle affair. She suspected that Hotch had been spending time with her because he’d been worried, and he knew spending time with Jack cheered her up.

But this was different, her time in London had allowed her to finally escape Doyle and she was sure that she wasn’t giving off the air of a woman who needed cheering up. In fact, she hadn’t been happier in a long time. So maybe this time Hotch just wanted spend time with her.

‘Are you sure?’ Emily replied ‘I know you don’t get to spend much time alone with Jack. I don’t want to intrude.’

‘Emily,’ Hotch said, looking at her with sincerity, ‘you wouldn’t be intruding. Besides, it was Jack’s idea. When I told him that you were coming back he made me promise that to invite you to out with us.’

‘Well then, you can tell him I’ll be there.’ Emily answered, locking eyes with Hotch, and seeing that his face wore a smile to match hers.

‘I’ll call you in the morning with the details.’ Hotch confirmed, without taking his eyes away from hers.

‘Great.’ She replied.

Their eyes must have lingered on one another for a little too long, because Rossi felt himself entitled to interrupt.

‘You two planning a date?’ He teased

They both blushed a little and looked away. Hotch was the first to regain his composure (in a matter of moments.)

‘No Dave, I was inviting Emily to the park to catch up with her biggest fan, at _his_ request.’

Emily took a little longer to regain hers but by the time Hotch had finished his sentence, Emily’s blush had disappeared, and she was able to quip ,‘Yeah, Dave. Looks like you’ve lost the top spot on Jack’s favourite BAU member list.’

Rossi chuckled and shook his head, deciding to leave the matter alone, but Emily suspected that he knew that, at least on her part, there may have been an ulterior motive behind their trip to the park.

The team passed the rest of dinner amiably, chatting, exchanging stories and most of all laughing.

***

It was late when they finally left the restaurant and gathered outside to say their goodbyes, Hotch’s cab was the first to arrive, and before he left he paused to remind Emily that he’d call her tomorrow to arrange their plans. Emily thought that the others were too busy talking to overhear this exchange, but she hadn’t been counting on Garcia and her nose for gossip. She came up behind Emily, putting her arm around her.

‘So you and the Boss Man…’ She said, raising her eyebrows.

‘It’s not what you think Pen.’ Emily sighed, but she couldn’t help allowing herself a small smile.

In London, Emily was the boss, and none her team would dare to ask her such a personal question, but Garcia thought nothing of prying into the personallives of er fellow BAU members. And honestly, Emily had missed having someone to talk to about it, even if Penelope was about as subtle as sledgehammer.

‘Do you or do you not have plans to see Hotch tomorrow?’ Penelope asked.

‘Technically, I have plans to see Jack tomorrow.’ Emily replied.

‘But Aaron Hotchner will be there.’

‘Yes, Penelope, he will.’

‘And he invited you to spend time with them.’

‘No, Pen, I thought I’d invite myself along to their father-son bonding day.’ Emily retaliated, ‘Of course he invited me.’

‘Then it’s a date.’ Penelope stated, as if, given the evidence, it was a certain fact.

‘No…it's just a...’ Emily stuttered.

‘But you want it to be a date.' said Penelope.

'That wasn’t a question.’ She interrupted as Emily opened her mouth to reply. ‘Emily, you’ve had a crush on Hotch for _ever_ , and personally, I think you’d make a very attractive couple…’

‘Penelope.’ Emily interjected.

‘Look Em, all I’m saying is, if the opportunity presents itself, I think you should go for it.’

Emily blushed a little and rolled her eyes.

‘Thanks, Penelope.’ She replied, fondly.

‘You’re always welcome my raven haired beauty.’ Garcia answered smiling and rushing of to hug Morgan before he left.

Emily smiled to herself, she was glad to be back with her team, even if _certain_ members did insist on meddling in her relationship with her boss. 


	3. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally posting chapter 3, I'm sorry it took so long but my life has been pretty busy for the last few weeks. This started out life as the beginning of a longer chapter but as I was writing it sort of spiralled out of control and ended up being super-long. So I've split it into this chapter and the next one, which I'm also going to, hopefully, upload tonight (I know, I'm spoiling you!). Anyway, here it is, enjoy!

_'Never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting'-J.M Barrie_

* * *

 

**3 years previously**

 

Emily nursed her coffee, waiting for Hotch to appear in the cafe. Emily felt guilty for what she was about to tell him, but she knew she had to do it. She couldn't stay here, in DC. She knew she'd miss the team like hell but she couldn't seem to feel comfortable in her old life. She didn't feel at home anymore, and she was sure that nothing she, nor the team, could do would bring that feeling back.

She heard the bell above the door ring and glanced up to see her Unit Chief stride in. His eyes searched the room for her, and he gave her a small smile when he caught her eye.

'Hey,' he said, as he sat down opposite her.

'Hey,' Emily replied, giving Hotch a smile that she hoped was convincing. She could feel immediately that he had seen through her.

The waitress appeared before he could say anything, Hotch quickly ordered a coffee before making eye contact with Emily once more.

'So you're recovered from last night?' Emily asked, trying to keep the mood light, she needed to build herself up to telling Hotch.

'I am, but Beth and Jack aren't quite, I left them sleeping. But we're not here to talk about me,' He replied.

Emily looked down and sighed and immediately remembered what Hotch had said the previous night about it being her tell. Hotch smiled at her and gave her a knowing look, and Emily couldn't help but smile weakly back. 

'Hotch, I've been offered a job.' She began.

'Oh. Who made you the offer?' He asked.

'Clyde Easter, he's being promoted and he wants me to run his old team at Interpol.' She explained, looking down into her cup.

'In London?'

Emily nodded her affirmation without looking up, she could hear a slight sense of hurt in his voice and she didn't trust herself to meet his eyes.

'You want to take it don't you?' He questioned.

There was a note of accusation in his voice that cause Emily to look up.

'Hotch... I just can't do this anymore.' She stammered, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes.

'Emily...' He said softly.

'I just...it doesn't feel right anymore. I though that I'd just come back and slot into my old life like nothing's changed, but things have changed. I love you all so much but you were right,I was over compensating, because I was thought that you guys didn't need me anymore.'

Hotch opened his mouth to interrupt but Emily cut him off.

'But I realised that that's not what was really bothering me, what was bothering me was that I just couldn't find my place anymore, not in the team or in DC. I can't just carry on like nothing happened to me. I need to start over.'

Emily finished and took a swig of her coffee. 

Hotch looked at her for a moment before speaking, Emily didn't meet his eye, but if she had she'd have seen the look of hurt within it.

'Emily, I understand if that's what you really want, but we do need you; all of us.'

Emily looked up at that, but Hotch had already set his face to its usual unreadable demeanour.

'I know, but I'll only be a phone call or an eight hour flight away. I can't stay like this Hotch.'

Hotch nodded, taking a drink from his cup.

'Well then,' he stated 'it seems like you're set on it. Are you sure there's nothing I can say that will make you change your mind?'

Emily knew there was only one thing he could have said that would make her stay, but she knew that he never would. He was happy with Beth and she was quite sure that the slowly blossoming feelings she had for her boss were not shared by him.

Emily shook her head, 'I need to go.'

'Then I guess I'll start arranging your transfer.'

'Thank you,' Emily replied 'You know, I'm going to miss you so much.'

Emily had meant her words to refer to the whole team but by the time they had fallen out of her mouth she realised how they sounded; her words had betrayed her. Because, if she was honest with herself, her feelings for Hotch were different than her feelings for the rest of the team. But Emily didn't want to think about that right now, her heart was breaking enough already.

'And we'll miss you, I hope Interpol know that they're getting one of the FBI's finest.' Hotch said with a small smile.

Emily smiled and replied, 'well I've learned from the best. I hope I can run a team as well as you.'

'Emily, you'll be great. Any team would be lucky to have you as their boss.'

They settled into an amicable silence for a few moments, before Emily realised that Hotch had abandoned his son and girlfriend to talk to her.

'I supposed I'd better get going, I don't want to keep you from Jack and Beth.' She said, picking up her purse and placing a few coins on the table.

'Emily,' Hotch stated, looking at her with an earnest look, 'I'll always be here for you, you know that. You were there for me when I needed you, and it was me who asked if you needed to talk. So please don't feel like your burdening me, I'm glad that you came to me.'

Emily smiled and impulsively reached out to the hand that Hotch had laid on the table.

'Thank you, for everything.' Emily said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. She knew this wouldn't be the last time she saw Hotch but somehow it felt like she was already saying goodbye.

* * *

 


	4. Children Will Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two chapters in a night, from the author who takes weeks to update. In fairness, as I mentioned at the beginning of chapter 3, this was the second half of that chapter. But for some reason my writing has a life of its own and this ended up being far longer than I had intended. I'm not sure about this chapter, as I said before I find Hotch a bit of a bitch to write. But I like to challenge myself and I certainly did while writing this. I'm not sure it's my best work but if I have to stare at it for a moment longer I think I'll go mad. Please, let me know what you think, particularly about Hotch in this, as any help with him would be much appreciated. Enjoy!

_'The soul is healed by being with children'-Fyodor Dostoyevsky._

* * *

 

**Present day**

Now Emily sat in that same cafe, and again she was waiting for her boss. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous, after all it was the first time she would be alone with her boss since that day 3 years ago. Only she wasn't going to be completely alone with Hotch this time; he was bringing Jack.

Hotch was a man of his word, and had texted her promptly that morning, asking if she would like to meet him and Jack at the cafe before they headed off to the park; apparently Jack wanted pancakes for breakfast, and, according to him, this place did the best.

Emily had been waiting around 15 minutes when she heard, rather than saw, her two favourite men arrive.

'Emmy!' Jack exclaimed.

Emily looked up to see the young boy rushing towards her. She stood up and embraced him, a huge smile gracing her face.

'Jack, be careful with your Aunt Emily.' Hotch admonished, but he too was wearing a smile.

'Sorry Aunt Emmy,' Jack said, pulling away for her.

'Hey, it's okay,' Emily replied, ruffling his hair 'I've missed getting hugs from my favourite junior g-man.'

'Really?' He asked.

'Of course!' She cried.

'Sorry we're a little late,' Hotch said, looking amused 'but _someone_ insisted on wearing his London shirt, even though it needed ironing.'

'It was a present from Emmy,' Jack explained 'it's my favourite!'

The waitress appeared once Hotch and Jack had got settled and Jack insisted that they all order pancakes. Emily hadn't stopped smiling since the two of them had arrived; Jack was chatting away happily about school and soccer, as if he wanted fill Emily in on everything that had happened in his small life since they had last met. Hotch kept glancing between the two of them, looking every inch the proud father, occasionally asking questions and adding comments to the conversation. Emily loved that Jack wanted her to know about his life, that he wanted her to be part of it. After Doyle, Hotch had asked her a few to outings with himself and Jack, and she had found that spending time with the youngest Hotchner really did lift her spirits, and he had seemed to have become equally attached to her. She and Jack had Skyped a few times since she had been in London but it was nice to be be able to see him again.

The waitress returned with their pancakes and Jack immediately began to demolish them, finally becoming silent.

'Finally, we can get a word in,' Hotch said, ruffling his sons hair.

Emily laughed.

'Well, pancakes do that to a person.' She replied.

'Jack slow down!' Hotch cautioned, after watching his son shovelling pancakes into his mouth for a few moments, 'they're not going to disappear.'

'I don't know, I'm pretty hungry and these pancakes are really good.' Emily said, leaning over and swiftly stealing a strawberry from Hotch's plate.

'Hey!' He exclaimed, attempting to give her the patented Hotchner glare. However, he didn't fully succeed in hiding the amused grin on his face.

Jack giggled as Emily ate the strawberry, taking one for himself. Hotch shook his head and laughed.

'Emily Prentiss, you've only been back for two days and you're already corrupting my son.' Hotch mock-scolded.

'I'm pretty sure that's Rossi and Morgan's work, I'm just building on it.' Emily replied, with a grin.

'Right dad it's time for the park,' Jack announced.

Emily and Hotch looked across to see that Jack had cleaned his plate.

'Hey buddy slow down, Emily and I are still eating.' Hotch said, gesturing their half-finished plates.

'But Dad...' Jack whined.

'We won't take long, then we can go to the park.'

'Fine.' Jack submitted, glaring at Hotch with the patented Hotchner glare.

Emily could help laughing at the look on his face, he was clearly an interrogator in training. Jack's face softened when he heard Emily chuckling.

'Emmy hurry up!' He said giggling.

Emily deliberately began to eat as slow as she possibly could, just to annoy the younger Hotchner.

'Emmy...' Jack pouted.

'What?' She asked innocently.

Emily could see a smile spreading across Hotch's face as he watch her interaction with his son. Jack gave her a puppy dog look that would melt anyone's heart.

'Okay, okay!' She surrendered, 'I'm done.'

'And you dad?' Jack asked, looking hopeful.

'Yeah, I'm done too buddy.' Hotch answered with a smile.

'Yay! Let's go!' Jack said excitedly, jumping up from his seat.

'Wait a minute buddy, we have to pay first.' Hotch interjected.

Jack sat back down impatiently as Hotch headed to the counter to pay the bill. He came back shortly afterwards and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

'Okay Jack, let's go.'

Jack jumped up from his seat and grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her towards the exit.

'Come on Emily!'

'I'm coming, I'm coming.' Emily replied, allowing herself to be dragged along.

'Jack, slow down.' Hotch said, but he was smiling.

'But I want Emily to see how I can swing all by myself.' Jack responded.

'You can?' Emily asked, sounding impressed 'this I've got to see.'

* * *

 

The trio spent much of the day in the park, Jack showed Emily his new ability on the swing set, swinging as high as he could to impress her. Jack had then seen a group of his friends from school, and had asked Hotch if he could go play with them on the playground. Hotch agreed and he and Emily settled themselves on a bench nearby to keep an eye on him. 

'Thank you.' Hotch said as they sat down.

'What for?' Emily asked, turning to look at him.

'For coming today. I know you've probably got a lot of stuff that you should be doing before you start back at work, but thanks for taking time out to spend with Jack.' He explained.

'You don't have to thank me.' She replied 'I'll always have time to spend with Jack.' _And you_ she thought.

'Good, because he really has missed you.'

Hotch locked eyes with Emily, and she blushed a little under the intensity of his gaze; she got the feeling he wasn't talking about his son.

'And I've missed him, more than anything' Emily said, keeping her eyes on Hotch and hoping that he could see the meaning behind her words.

Emily...' He began leaning into her a little. But before he could say a thing more his son interrupted.

'Daddy, Emmy, can I get an ice cream?' He asked breathlessly.

Hotch looked away from Emily to answer his son.

'Sure buddy.'

Emily felt a little annoyed with Jack for interrupting the moment, but as soon as he offered her his hand with a smile, her heart melted. She took his hand and stood up, Jack took his fathers hand with his free hand and smiled up at him as they walked off to the ice cream van.

'Swing me, swing me' Jack insisted, as they walked along the path.

Hotch looked at Emily over his sons head.

'Ready?' He asked.

Emily nodded. They counted together before running forward and swinging Jack between them. The young Hotchner yelled out in excitement as the adults laughed.

When they got to the van Emily watched on as Hotch and Jack ordered ice cream. She was watching them so intently that she barely noticed when a elderly woman came and stood beside her.

'What a lovely family you have.' The woman said.

Emily turned to look at her, a smile still gracing her face. She thought about telling the woman the truth: that this wasn't her family, at least not in the way she was thinking. But she decided against it, because it would be nice to pretend that this was hers. And who knows maybe it would be someday, if the way she felt Hotch looking at her meant anything.

'Thank you, I'm very lucky.' Emily replied, it wasn't a complete lie. She was lucky to have Jack and Hotch in her life, in any shape or form.

'I wish my husband still looked at me the way you're looking at yours.' Emily blushed and looked down, as Hotch walked towards her

'Emily?' Hotch said looking at her with concern.

Emily glanced and saw the woman had began to walk off, she caught Emily's eye and gave her a wink before turning and leaving.

'Oh nothing.' Emily answered with a smile, turning to follow Jack who had run ahead, back towards the playground.


End file.
